Bangkok Love Story
by Chizu-chi
Summary: C'était les grandes vacances, Ichigo et ses soeurs pouvaient enfin se relaxer, mais Isshin ne le voyait pas de cet oeil là.
1. Vol à destination de Bangkok

Titre: Bangkok Love Story (pour rendre hommage au film)

Rating: M (sinon c'est pas drôle ^^)

Disclamer: Tous les personnages présent dans ma fic appartienne à Tite Kubo (notre seigneur !)

Note: Alors voici une fic qui me tenait vraiment à coeur (je sais vous vous en foutez ^^ mais bon), elle raconte un peu mon voyage en Thaïlande, tout en étant un peu comment dire idéalisé (même beaucoup mais j'en avais besoin), donc surtout si un jour vous parte en Thaïlande, je vous préviens c'est pas du tout (enfin un peu) comme ce que je raconte dans ma fic, enfin bref je vous laisse la découvrir ^^ ! Et aussi: La Thaïlande c'est trop bien ^^ !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: 1er et 2ème jour: Vol à destination de Bangkok<p>

Dans la famille Kurosaki chaque vacances d'été était synonyme de voyage vers un autre pays. Bien sûr, ce qui ne réjouissait pas notre petite tête rousse. Ichigo n'était pas du genre à partir à l'aventure, il aimait bien rester chez lui à regarder la télé, à flemmarder. C'était la vie d'Ichigo et ça lui plaisait mais Isshin n'était pas du même avis, lui aimait partir à l'aventure, visiter des endroits insolites.

Oooo

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les enfant Kurosaki étaient en vacances d'été aussi appelé les GRANDES vacances. Ichigo se réveillait tous les jours à 13h ou voir plus mais aujourd'hui ce ne fit pas comme d'habitude...

GOOD MORNING ! Dit Isshin en entrant dans la chambre de notre dormeur favori.

Ichigo sursauta même s'il s'y était habitué. Voir son père débarquer comme ça dans sa chambre sans prévenir ferait peur à n'importe qui.

-'lut le vieux. Dit Ichigo en se levant de son cher et tendre lit.

-Ichigo dépêche toi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à toi et tes sœurs !

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore prévu ? Demanda le roux craignant le pire.

-Tu verras bien ! répondit son père en sortant de la chambre.

Ichigo qui commençai à avoir vraiment peur se dépêcha d'enfiler quelques habits (oui ce petit rouquin dormait en boxer) et couru vers la cuisine qui faisait aussi salle à manger. Il y trouva son père et ses deux sœurs assis à table, à l'attendre.

-Bah c'est pas trop tôt. Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Karin.

-Arrête Karin c'est méchant ! Comment vas-tu Ichi-ni bien dormi ? Dit d'une traite Yuzu.

-Ouais ça peu aller enfin ça c'était avant que le vieux de me réveille.

Ichigo s'assit et son père prit la parole:

-Ma chère petite famille, je vous ai réuni ici pour vous dire une chose fantastique, merveilleuse, extraordinaire

-Bon dit nous c'est quoi cette "chose" ! Dit Ichigo en coupant son père.

Son père sortit de table, alla se placer devant un poster géant de sa femme et dit:

-Masaki, mon fils ne m'écoute plus, il me coupe la parole et en plus de ça il est toujours de mauvaise humeur. Que dois-je faire ?

-Tu dois revenir à table et nous dire cette chose si importante. Dit Karin exaspéré par le comportement de son père.

Ce dernier alla se rasseoir et poursuivit:

-Les enfants ont part en Thaïlande ! Je sais ce n'est pas une chose aussi extraordinaire mais c'est génial !

-Ouais trop bien. Dit Yuzu

-Quoi ? Dirent Ichigo et Karin.

-J'ai un match dans une semaine ! Dit cette dernière.

-Pas grave ! Dirent Isshin et Yuzu.

-Pour de vrai ? Demanda Ichigo dépité, il ne pensait pas que son père trouverait si vite une idée de voyage.

-OUI ! Ça va être génial ! Dit Isshin

-On part quand ? Demanda Karin

-Demain !

-QUOI ? Dirent cette fois ci tous les enfants Kurosaki

-Faites vos valises !

Ooooo

Ils avaient tous passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire leurs valises mais ils étaient tous prêt à l'heure. Ichigo avait démoralisé toute la soirée, lui il ne voulait qu'une chose et son père la lui enlevai...il la voulait tellement cette chose...il l'aimait tellement...Oui il l'aimait ! Il voulait seulement pouvoir la regarder au moins une fois encore mais c'était trop tard, il allait devoir attendre 3 semaines avant de pouvoir la revoir, elle lui manquait déjà...oui sa télé lui manquait !

Isshin finit de charger la voiture, il prit place dans la voiture où toute sa famille l'attendait et leur demanda comme à chaque fois:

-Vous n'avez rien oublié ?

-NON ! Dirent Karin et Yuzu en cœur.

-Pourquoi tu nous poses cette question à chaque fois tu sais très bien que non !

-On sait jamais, au cas où tu aurais oublié tes petits caleçons avec des cœurs dessus.

Karin et Yuzu rigolaient même si elles savaient parfaitement que c'était faux .

Oooo

Les Kurosaki sont arrivés à l'aéroport à 13h, ils ont enregistré leurs bagages, en craignant de dépasser la limite de poids par personne. Ils ont ensuite trainé dans les magasins pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer en attendant leur vol.

-Pour le vol à destination de Bangkok, l'embarquement se fera à la porte B.

-On se dépêche c'est le notre ! Dit Isshin

-Ok on arrive ! Dirent Yuzu, Karin et Ichigo.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la porte B, ils étaient pratiquement les premiers.

-Bonjour. Dit l'hôtesse.

-Bonjour. Répondit Ichigo en lui tendant son billet.

-Bon voyage ! Dit-elle avec un sourire commercial

Ichigo qui était déjà loin lui répondit tout bas:

-Ouais on va essayer...

Arrivé dans l'appareil, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs places, ils étaient assis dans une rangée de 4 sièges placé en plein milieu avec des rangés de 3 sièges de chaque côté. Après quelques minutes, le temps que tous les passagers s'installent.

Plusieurs hôtesses et stewards se mirent au niveau des portes de secours et comme à chaque fois ils montrèrent les consignes de sécurités, chacun écoutait les consignes dans le calme, enfin pas vraiment:

-Monsieur, excusez-moi mais je vous prie de retirer vos écouteurs pendant les consignes de sécurité et le décollage. Dit une hôtesse .

-Mais c'est bon on les a déjà entendu mille fois vos consignes ! Gueula le passager mécontent.

Ichigo voulut se retourner pour voir qui faisait au tant de raffut mais à cause de l'abondance de sièges, il ne put voir le malotru qui osait déranger les gens pendant les consignes de sécurité, enfin qui le dérangeait , parce qu'Ichigo flippait comme un malade en avion, c'est limite s'il ne vérifiait que les portes de secours contiennent bien des toboggans.

-Monsieur, vous dérangez les autres passagers. Dit l'hôtesse qui n'était pas là pour rigoler.

-M'en fous des autres passagers ! Hurla le malotru.

-Arrêtes, tu vois pas que tu gênes tout le monde. Dit une personne assise à côté de lui. Veuillez l'excuser madame, je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop les voyages en avion.

-Ce n'est pas grave, heureusement que dans ce monde il existe des personnes comme vous. Dit-elle en lançant un sourire au passager.

Les consignes de sécurité reprirent et Ichigo essaya de se calmer, les voyages en avion c'était vraiment pas son truc, alors que sont père et ses sœurs rigolaient lui était cramponné aux accoudoirs de son siège.

-Nous allons maintenant décoller, votre commandant de bord est Kaien Shiba et son copilote est Shuuhei Hisagi, votre chef de cabine est Gfio Vega. Nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage avec la compagnie Soul society-Hueco mundo ! 3 Et je vous rappelle que ce vol est non fumeur !

-C'est quoi cette compagnie ! Société d'âme ! Ça veut dire que qu'ils en ont formés une a eux tout seul, c'est ça ! Dit Ichigo en se tournant vers son père qui était assis à sa droite.

-Mais non, calmes-toi Ichigo. Dit son père d'une voix rassurante.

-Et ça veut dire quoi pour toi «un monde creux» ? Hein ça veut dire quoi ?

-Calmes-toi, tout va bien.

-Je veux sortir !

Mais c'était trop tard ils avaient déjà commencé à prendre de la vitesse et comme une lettre à la poste ils décollèrent sans problèmes. Mais c'était trop facile, ce qui faisait de plus en plus peur à Ichigo. Il se cramponnait aux accoudoirs comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Oooo

Après ces heures d'avion interminables, il arrivèrent à leur lieu d'escale, il était 21h dans l'aéroport à Amman en Jordanie, l'avion de la compagnie Soul society-Hueco mundo venait d'atterrir. Ichigo était tellement content d'avoir pu quitté ce monstre d'acier mais il fallait le dire il n'y avait eu aucunes turbulences ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu lui faire vraiment peur.

-On reste combien de temps ici ? Demanda Karin

-4 heures environs. Dit son père

-4 HEURES ! Pour de vrai !

-Malheureusement oui.

-Je suis trop fatigué papa, on peut pas prendre une chambre d'hôtel ? Demanda Yuzu

-Non je suis désolé, on doit rester dans la zone de transit.

Ils s'installèrent sur des sièges peu confortable, ils étaient disposé en rangé de 4.

Après une trentaine de minutes, Ichigo commençais à s'ennuyer ferme, il décida alors de partir en exploration de la zone de transit. Il se leva et son père lui demanda alors:

-Où tu vas Ichigo ?

-Je vais explorer un peu.

-Pas tout seul Ichio tu restes ici.

-Eh mais c'est bon j'ai pas 12 ans !

-Mais tu as un très mauvais sens de l'orientation.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je peux faire ce qui me plaît, même si j'ai un mauvais sens de l'orientation non ! Dit Ichigo en partant.

-Ce gamin a une tête de mule ! Dit son père.

-Ça on le savait déjà ! Dirent les jumelles.

Ichigo se baladait, il y avait quelques boutiques mais elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Il passa près d'un fumoir, qu'une chose à dire c'était juste trop drôle, un tas de mecs fumant leurs cigarettes le plus vite possible tellement l'atmosphère était rempli de fumée, c'était un truc à choper un cancer direct.

Mais ne trouvant rien de très intéressant à faire il retourna voir sa famille. Arrivé là-bas il remarqua que la «population» enfin les personnes qui étaient assis d'eux avant avaient changé. Au lieu d'une gentille famille de cinq personnes, il avait en face de lui trois hommes, il devaient avoir à peu près le même âge que lui mais en tous cas ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit, enfin un des trois faisait faisait beaucoup de bruit, c'était un homme assez grand il devait mesurer environ 1m85, il avait des yeux d'un bleu océan et une chevelure...bleue, oui elle était bien bleue, un bleu éclectique même.

-Ah...J'EN AI MARRE D'ATTENDRE ! Hurla le bleuté

-Calmes-toi Jaggerjack. Dit un homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme Ulquiorra, je me fais chier à mort ! Et appelle moi par mon prénom, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux avec toi ! lança le dénommé Jaggerjack.

A l'entente de sa voix, Ichigo se dit tout de suite : «Mais c'est le mec qui a coupé les consignes de sécurité !»

-Que je t'appelle Grimmjow ou Jaggerjack ça ne change rien au fait que c'est à toi que je suis entrain de m'adresser.

-Moi je te dis de m'appeler GRIMMJOW ! Gueula le bleuté

-On se calme les deux, je sais que vous pouvez pas vous supporter mais faites un effort on est pas tout seuls. Dit un homme aux cheveux bruns.

-Mais Starrk c'est lui qui a commencé. Dit celui qui avait pour prénom Ulquiorra.

Sa réplique troubla un peu Ichigo qui pensait à première vu que le dénommé Ulquiorra était plutôt un homme très calme qui ne laissait pas voir ses émotions. Il fut un peu déstabilisé, comme quoi il ne faut pas juger un livre sur sa couverture.

-Les passagers pour le vol à destination de Bangkok sont priés de se rendre dans la zone d'embarcation.

-C'est pour nous ! Dit Isshin.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la zone de contrôle.

Une fois arrivés, ils posèrent leurs sacs dans des bacs et passèrent entre l'espèce d'arche, Isshin, Yuzu et Karin ne bipèrent pas contrairement à Ichigo. Il n'avait rien ne suspect sur lui mais il savait pourquoi il avait bipé, c'était à cause de sa couleur de cheveux, ses cheveux roux lui donnait une image de mauvais garçon. Avant ce genre de comportement le blessait mais avec le temps il avait fini par s'en foutre royalement de ce que les gens pouvaient bien dire sur lui et sa couleur de cheveux, et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

-Tournez-vous, monsieur. Demanda le contrôleur.

-Oui ! Vous voulez que je vous dise un truc, je sais pourquoi vous me contrôlez. Dit Grimmjow

-Dites nous, monsieur pourquoi ? Vous avez des couteaux, des objets dangereux ?

-Non rien de tout ça ! Dit le bleuté en riant. C'est à cause de ça ! Rajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt ses cheveux.

Le contrôleur ne dit rien.

-Je le savais !

Le contrôleur relâcha Grimmjow, le bleuté partit rejoindre ses amis, Starrk et Ulquiorra et leurs dit:

-Putain fait chier pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on contrôle !

-Pourquoi tu nous poses là question si tu le sais. Lui répondit Ulquiorra.

-Au moins t'es pas le seul. Dit Starrk en montrant du doigt Ichigo.

-Mouais.

Ooooo

-Les passagers pour le vol: Amman Bangkok sont priés de monter à bord, merci.

Une fois tout le monde assis ils décollèrent, Ichigo se dit alors: «C'est reparti pour 10h de vol !»

Ichigo n'avait pas eu de chance non ce n'était pas à cause de lui, c'était juste le mec qui lui avait pris sa place pour être avec sa «famille» ses amis plutôt qui était un gros enfoiré. Il avait du migré vers un autre siège à cause de ce gros enfoiré ! Il était assis dans une rangée de 4 sièges, il était côté couloir, c'était la seule chose qu'il appréciait, entre lui et le couloir c'était comment dire...une histoire d'amour !

Il s'était retrouvé à côté du dénommé Grimmjow, à la droite du bleuté il y avait Ulquiorra et à la droite du noiraud il y avait Starrk et à côté du brun...bah il y avait le couloir. Et comme à chaque fois Ichigo flippait dans l'avion et en plus il n'y avait pas son vieux, donc là il flippait à mort. Ses ongles se plantaient dans les accoudoirs, premier signe de la peur ! Qui n'échappa pas à Grimmjow:

-Eh ça va mec ?

Ulquiorra et Starrk regardaient Grimmjow avec la bouche ouverte, depuis quand il s'intéressait aux autres personnes ?

-Ah euh...oui. Répondit Ichigo surpris que le bleuté lui adresse la parole.

-On dirait pas ! Dit le bleuté en rigolant. On a une peur panique des avions à ce que je vois. Poursuivit-il.

-C'est un peu de ça. Dit le roux en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas plus discret.

-Calme-toi, tout vas bien ce passer, on va pas s'écraser enfin on peut jamais en être sûr à 100% ! Dit Grimmjow avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ichigo ne répondit pas trop occupé à s'imaginer sa mort.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, Ichigo s'ennuyait ferme.

«Il y a vraiment rien à faire dans un avion ! A part peut-être penser à sa mort... Non faut pas penser à ça Ichigo, tu vas vivre, c'est pas ton premier voyage en avion. Tu vas vivre !» pensa-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que l'hôtesse de l'air arriva pour leur servir à manger.

-Poisson ou poulet. Demanda cette dernière à Ichigo et à Grimmjow.

-Poulet s'il vous plaît. Répondit le roux

-Moi aussi. Rajouta Grimmjow.

-Voici messieurs. Dit l'hôtesse en posant leurs plateaux sur leurs tablettes.

-Bonne appétit. Dit Ichigo.

-'ci toi aussi. Répondit le bleuté.

Après avoir fini leurs repas dans le plus grand calme, Grimmjow prit la parole:

-En fait tu t'appelles comment ?

-Ah moi ! Ichigo Kusosaki.

-Ichigo ? Comme fraise ?

-Oui malheureusement.

-Excellent, moi c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-Enchanté ! Dit Ichigo même si il connaissait déjà son nom.

-Alors comme ça toi aussi tu vas en Thaïlande, tu vas faire quoi là-bas ?

-Je fais un circuit, mais bon j'ai un peu la flemme, c'est surtout mon père qui veut y aller.

-Tu fais un circuit, moi aussi j'en fais un et t'inquiètes moi aussi j'ai la flemme, c'est les deux idiots d'à côté qui m'ont forcé à venir. Dit Grimm en rigolant. On va visiter plein de temples, ça me saoule déjà !

-T'es pas le seul !

Ils continuèrent leur discute, parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Oooo

Quand ils sortirent de l'appareil, Ichigo alla rejoindre sa famille, il était 15h (heure locale).

Ils attendirent une heure avant de se faire contrôler tellement l'aéroport était bondé et comme d'habitude Ichigo se fit fouiller, ils se dirigèrent ensuite dehors où un guide les attendaient.

-Vous êtes le guide ? Demanda Isshin.

-Oui ! Vous êtes ? Demanda un homme aux cheveux blonds.

-Les Kurosaki.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds prit sa feuille et chercha leur nom.

-Vous devez être Isshin, vous Ichigo et vous deux Yuzu et Karin.

-Oui c'est ça ! Dit Yuzu.

Le blond fit un sourire et dit:

-Laissez vos valises ici, on s'en occupe, en attendant que les autres arrivent allez prendre place dans le car.

-D'accord, merci.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le car commençais à se remplir mais aucune trace de Grimmjow et ses amis, Ichigo commençais à se demander, si le bleuté et sa bande étaient bien dans la même agence qu'eux.

-Ça va Ichigo ? Demanda son père.

-Ah oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Répondit le roux avec un sourire.

Et au même moment Grimmjow et ses amis venaient d'arriver. Ichigo ne put se retenir d'afficher un sourire.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vais me présenter, je m'appelle Urahara Kisuke, je serai votre guide pendant les 3 semaines que nous allons passer ensemble.

-Bonjour Urahara-san ! Hurlèrent Yuzu et Karin.

Ichigo se dit: «Alors ce faire remarquer c'est fait, bon qu'est qu'y nous reste à faire, causer un grave accident !»

-Bonjour ! Bon je vais vous laisser vous reposer mais je vous préviens demain levé 5h ! 3 3

-QUOI ! Dirent tous les passagers du car.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre dans une ou deux semaines, mais je vais faire vite ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Et si vous vous voulez bien laissez moi une petite review ^^<p>

MERCI BEAUCOUP à ma bêta ! Je t'adore Cricri (ou Feilong, c'est comme tu veux ^^) !


	2. 2ème et 3ème jours: Premier fou rire

Titre: Bangkok Love Story

Rating: M

Disclamer: Tous les personnages présent dans ma fic appartienne à Tite Kubo (notre seigneur !)

Couple: GrimmjowxIchigo

Note: Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review (j'y réponds à la fin du chapitre) et aussi un grand remerciement à ma beta Cricri-Feilong ^^ !

* * *

><p><em><span>2ème et 3ème <span>jours: Première visite, premier fou rire et première rencontre (désagréable pour certain mais pas pour d'autres)_

Après un long voyage en car, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel où ils allaient passer la nuit.

Le car de touriste ce gara, ils descendirent et prirent leurs bagages que le chauffeur venait juste de décharger du coffre. On entendait les roulettes des valises glisser sur le béton jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Bien, tout le monde est là ? Demanda Urahara.

-Oui ! Répondirent les touristes en cœur.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel, dans le hall plus précisément. Des employés arrivèrent avec des plateaux, des verres étaient disposé dessus, ils étaient sûrement remplis de jus.

-Alors en Thaïlande, enfin dans les hôtels, on a coutume de prendre un verre de bienvenue. Mais rassurez vous ce n'est que du jus, pas d'alcool ou «autre mixture». Mais des fois ça peut être du fanta ou même du coca !

Ils prirent leurs verres et y goutèrent:

-Hum... C'est très bon. Dit Ichigo avec une grimace.

-J'approuve. Rajouta son père en posant son verre.

Yuzu et Karin rigolèrent de bon cœur en voyant la mine qu'affichait Isshin et le roux. A l'autre bout de la salle, qui était assez petite je précise, on entendit un petit cri.

-PUTAIN ! C'est dégueulasse ! Il avait pas dit que c'était du jus ? Gueula Grimmjow en toussant.

(J'ai dit petit ?) Il fit rire toutes les personnes de leur groupe, surtout Ichigo.

-Bon je vais distribuer les clés des chambres. Dit le guide en posant son verre.

-Vous ne finissez pas, Urahara-san ? Demanda Yuzu.

-Entre nous, leur jus laisse un peu à désirer.

-OUAIS il est dégueulasse même ! Gueula le bleuté.

C'était repartit pour un fou rire général.

-Bon je donne la répation des chambres: Pour Hisagi, Kensei et Shinji, il vous en faut bien deux ?

-Oui ! Répondit

-Alors voici, 203 et 204, donc au deuxième étage.

-Merci. Dirent-ils avant de prendre l'ascenseur.

Le guide poursuivit:

-Alors ? Ukitake et Kyoraku, une chambre c'est ça ?

-Oui. Répondirent-ils, en prenant les clés.

-211 au deuxième étage aussi.

-Merci. Dirent-ils.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur aussi.

-Gin et Tochiro, une chambre, c'est la 207, deuxième étage.

Ils dirent merci et montèrent.

-Et pour finir Ikkaku et Keigo, chambre 209.

-Merci ! Dirent-ils, avant de monter.

-Urahara-san vous nous avez oublié. Indiqua Starrk.

-Ah oui désolé, alors, vous êtes Starrk, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow, donc pour vous c'est deux chambres, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Dit Ulquiorra.

-Alors c'est la 212 et la 405, donc deuxième et quatrième étage.

-Merci. Rajouta Starrk.

-On a pas des chambres côte à côte ? Demanda Ulquiorra.

-Non mais c'est pas grave, allez au deuxième, je prends la chambre du quatrième. Répondit Grimmjow, qui se montrait gentil pour une fois.

Le guide poursuit:

-Il nous reste la famille Kurosaki, il faut trois chambres ?

-Oui ! Répondirent Karin et Yuzu avant de poursuivre en rigolant. Ichigo ne veut pas dormir avec notre père.

-Hahaha ! Donc vos chambres sont la 215, la 216 et pour la troisième je n'ai pas pu trouver une autre au même étage alors elle sera au quatrième étage, c'est la 404.

-C'est pas grave. Dit Isshin.

-C'est moi qui prend celle au quatrième étage ! Gueula Ichigo.

-Non je crois pas Ichigo, toi tu restes au deuxième étage avec tes sœurs. Ajouta son père.

-On veux pas rester avec lui papa ! On veut que tu sois avec nous ! Hurlèrent les filles mécontentes.

-Très bien, les filles. Dit Isshin.

-Génial ! Merci papa ! Ajoutèrent Karin et Yuzu.

-Ichigo, tu fais attention, tu promets ? Demanda leur père.

-Oui oui t'inquiètes pas ! Répondit Ichigo.

Grimmjow, Starrk et Ulquiorra entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

-Ah attendez les jeunes ! Hurla Isshin.

Grimmjow bloqua les portes de l'ascenseur pour que la famille Kurosaki entre.

-Merci. Dit le père d'Ichigo.

-De rien. Répondit Grimmjow.

Ils étaient vraiment serrés dans l'ascenseur, Karin et Yuzu se trouvaient juste devant la porte, suivies de près de leur père, de Starrk et Ulquiorra puis tout derrière il y avait Ichigo et Grimmjow. Le roux était de dos et collé au bleuté, le visage d'Ichigo avait pris une belle teinte rosée.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Ils se trouvaient maintenant au deuxième étage pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ichigo qui pu se décoler de Grimmjow.

-Tu vas pas au deuxième étage ? Demanda le bleuté.

-Non, je vais au quatrième étage, chambre 404 ! Répondit le roux tout sourire.

-Ah cool, moi qui pensais être le seul ! Moi c'est la 405, on est juste à côté !

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Ichigo allait entrer dans sa chambre mais il demanda quelque chose à Grimmjow:

-C'est à quel heure déjà le repas de ce soir ?

-19h dans la cantine de l'hôtel, je crois. Répondit le bleuté peu sûr de lui.

-Ok merci !

Ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'une grande course contre la montre commença pour Ichigo, il était 18h et il avait rendez-vous à 19h, il devait se dépêcher de prendre sa douche, de se changer et tout le reste !

Il déposa ses affaires devant son lit, double je précise, et il se déshabilla tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Une fois nue comme un ver, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau puissant de la douche. Trente minutes plus tard il sortit, se sécha vite fait et se demanda: «Qu'est ce que peut bien faire Grimmjow en ce moment ?»

Il oublia bien vite cette question en voyant sa valise. Il l'a défit sans plus attendre, sortit un t-shirt bleu turquoise et un slim noire.

Il avait fini de se préparer, il sortit de sa chambre et fut surprit de voir le bleuté appuyé contre le mur à l'attendre.

-T'en a mis du temps ! Gueula Grimmjow

-Tu m'attendais ?

-Ouais, je veux pas que tu te perdes dans l'hôtel ! Dit-il en rigolant.

-J'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation, d'abords ! Acquiesça Ichigo.

-C'est ça ! Bon on y va, parce que sinon on va être en retard.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, ils entrèrent dedans et ils défilèrent les étages.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Ils étaient arrivé, devant eux il y avait un grand buffet avec deux tables disposés autour, toutes les personnes de leur groupe de voyage étaient présentes, ils ne restaient plus que de places à la table «des jeunes». Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre puis le guide prit la parole:

-Bon vu que tout le monde est là, je vais vous annoncer ce qu'on va faire demain !

-Cool ! Dirent les deux seules filles du groupes (Karin et Yuzu)

Urahara fit un sourire puis reprit:

-Donc demain nous allons visiter un marché, puis deux temples sur le même site, après repas du midis sur un autre site, et ensuite nous arriverons à l'hotel, nous mangerons puis après balade en touc-touc. Demain levé 5h, vous mangez puis après rendez-vous à 6h devant le car ! Sur ce bonne appétit !

-'tain je veux pas me lever à 5h du mat moi ! Gueula Grimmjow.

-T'es pas seul ! En plus je suis trop crevé. Dit Ichigo en baillant.

Tout le monde se levait pour aller se servir.

-Et si on y allait nous aussi ? Demanda le roux.

-Ouais c'est partit ! Cria le bleuté.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent chercher à manger, Ichigo prit une petite portion, alors que Grimmjow prit 3 assiettes remplies avec toutes les choses imaginables qu'on pourrait espérer manger une fois dans sa vie. Ils se rassirent à leurs places, et commencèrent à manger.

-Tu manges pas beaucoup ! Dit un mec blond à Ichigo.

-J'ai pas très faim. Répondit le roux.

Le blong devait avoir le même âge qu'Ichigo, il était grand et mince mais il était comme même musclé. Il se trouvait en face de Grimmjow.

-Ça ce comprend, on a mangé plein de fois dans l'avion, comme si on était tous en hypoglycémie ! Dit le blond amusé.

-Grave ! Répondit le roux en rigolant.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble un petit bout de temps, on pouvait voir les sourcils de Grimmjow se froncer au fur et à mesure des phrases que sortaient le blond.

-Et mais je t'ai pas encore demandé ton nom ! Alors tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda le blond.

-Ichigo Kurosaki ! Dit-il tout sourire avant de poursuivre. Et toi ?

-Enchanté Ichigo-chan, moi c'est Shinji Hirako !

-Enchanté Shinji !

Grimmjow souffla.

-Je vois pas ce qui m'empêche de te mettre une droite. Chuchota le bleuté pour lui même.

-T'as dit quoi ? Demanda Shinji qui n'avait pas pu entendre sa phrase.

-Rien ! Dit-il en se levant, sûrement pour aller ce chercher quelque chose d'autre à manger.

-Il est bizarre ce mec ! Cria Hirako.

-Peut-être un peu mais...Dit Ichigo en le regardant partir.

-Mais quoi ?

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mais il est drôle en tous cas ! Rajouta-t-il ne sachant pas quoi dire, il se demandait ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire après le mais..., il étais encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées.

Son père arrivait vers lui mais le roux ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Ichigo, désolé mais je crois que c'est l'heure pour toi d'aller dormir. Lui dit Ishinn.

-Eh je suis assez grand pour motogérer ! Je décide donc de ne pas aller dormir maintenant !

-On discute pas Ichigo ! Dit son père d'une part sérieux mais de l'autre mort de rire, ce qui ne le rendait pas du tout crédible.

-Je m'en occupe, Kurosaki-san. Dit Grimmjow en prenant le bras du roux pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

-Merci Grimmjow ! Dit Isshin en partant.

-Non je veux pas ! Cria le roux en rigolant.

Ils montèrent sans plus attendre dans leurs chambres et ils se dirent au revoir sur le bas de leurs portes.

Une fois rentré Ichigo s'affala sur son lit et il tomba peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

Ooooo

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

-AH ! Hurla Ichigo prit de panique à cause de la sonnerie du réveil.

Il le prit et regarda l'heure même s'il savait très bien qu'il était 5 h du matin. Il se leva et fila sous la douche, il était tellement crevé qu'il faillit s'endormir sous cette dernière. Il s'habilla, il mit simplement un t-shirt vert, un short noir qui lui arrivait aux genoux et ses vejas vertes et noires.

Il rangea sa valise et se regarda dans le miroir, pour voir s'il n'avait pas trop la tête dans le cul. Mais apparemment il était parfait, vu qu'il sortit de sa chambre avec sa valise.

-'jour ! Lui dit un Grimmjow qui devait avoir (comme la plupart des gens) le tête dans le cul.

-'lut ! Répondit Ichigo surpris. T'as bien dormi ? Poursuivit-il.

-Est-ce-que j'ai l'aire d'avoir bien dormi ?

-Hihihi, vu comme tu es agréable ce matin je dirai que non ! Dit-il.

Sur cette dernière phrase ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage pour aller chercher pour le bleuté ses potes et pour le roux sa famille, parce que oui c'est comme même mieux de petit déjeuner avec sa famille et de leur passer un petit bonjour, non ?

Mais ils furent surpris de les voir eux aussi devant l'ascenseur.

-Vous êtes déjà près ? Demanda Isshin

-Bah oui ! Répondit Ichigo.

-Et merde ! Gueula son père.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le roux.

-J'avais parié que vous seriez en retard !

-Tu nous dois 50 euros, Isshin ! Lui dirent ses filles plus que sérieuses quand ça parlait d'argent.

-Je vous payerez plus tard.

-Non je crois pas, on fait pas de crédit ici ! Ajouta Karin.

Le père des deux filles ouvrit son porte feuille et sortit l'argent promis. Yuzu compta soigneusement les billets, puis ils entrèrent tous dans l'ascenseur.

Ils arrivèrent à la cantine de l'hôtel et s'assirent à une table vide, Isshin était assis en bout de table, avec Yuzu à sa droite suivit de Ichigo et Grimmjow et à sa gauche il y avait Karin, Starrk et Ulquiorra. Ils mangèrent vite car ils étaient en retard, puis allèrent à l'accueil pour rendre les clés de chambres. Après ils se dirigèrent vers le car, où le chauffeur prit leurs valises et les chargea. Ils montèrent dans le car de maximum 40 places, alors qu'ils n'étaient que 16, ils furent surpris de voir qu'ils étaient presque les premier, alors qu'ils s'étaient dépêchés de manger, ils auraient du prendre tout leur temps.

Isshin et ses sœurs s'assirent tout devant, alors qu'Ichigo n'étant pas un adepte des places de devant se mit tout derrière, sur la rangé de 4 places, celle qui était la plus à droite pour être précis. Grimmjow se mit deux rangés du roux sur sa gauche, histoire d'avoir toujours un œil sur lui, quant à Starrk et Ulquiorra se mirent devant la deuxième porte du car à droite.

Le bus de touristes commençait à se remplir petit à petit, au bout de 10 minutes tout le monde était là, le car démarra et le guide compta les passagers, il avait failli tomber plusieurs fois à cause des virages que prenait le car, puis il revint à sa place, c'est-à-dire à côté de Isshin, qui je vous rappelle est tout devant, assis à côté de la place du guide normalement. Urahara prit un micro et commença à parler.

-Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde ! Alors vous avez bien dormi ?

On pouvait entendre des non, tout comme des oui, ou des grognements pour certains, vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous dise qui je suppose.

-Ouais c'est dur 5h du matin, mais on est obligé, donc comme vous l'avez remarqué je ne vais pas vous laisser dormir, je suis un TYRANT ! Hahaha ! Non pour de vrai j'ai environ une heure trente pour vous expliquer en gros la Thaïlande, les coutumes et tout ça, avant d'arriver sur le marché que je vais vous faire visiter. Et donc /

Ichigo était vraiment trop fatigué pour écouter ce que disait le guide mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir avec tout le bruit qu'il y avait, mais ! Grimmjow semblait avoir trouvé la solution magique, il sortit son ipod et mit ses écouteurs. Il était vraiment doué ce bleuté pensait Ichigo et en plus de ça il est grand, beau, il a un corps magnifiquement musclé. QUOI ! Mais à quoi il était en train de penser, Grimmjow était un mec comme les autres, il n'était pas beau ni magnifiquement musclé ! Il nageait en plein délire ! Pour chasser cette pensée le roux prit son ipod, trouva une chanson qui lui plaisait et la mit à fond. De file en aiguille, il s'endormit.

Oooo

Grimmjow quand à lui regardait le paysage, il n'avait pas mis ses écouteurs dans le but de dormir comme Ichigo, lui il les avait mis parce qu'il avait tout simplement la flemme d'écouter le guide parler, après tout il était en vacances, il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre des choses.

Oooo

Le car s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivé et le guide glissa sa dernière phrase:

-Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais la Thaïlande est en forme de tête d'éléphant renversé.

-Hein ? Dirent tous les touristes qui écoutaient.

-Oui oui je vous jure, enfin bref nous voilà arrivé au marché.

Grimmjow se leva et remarqua qu'Ichigo était encore dans les bras de Morphée, alors il s'approcha doucement:

-Eh, Ichigo. Dit-il tout doucement avant de poursuivre. On est arrivé.

-Hein quoi ? Non je veux encore dormir. Dit-il en repoussant le bleuté.

Grimmjow voulait bien être gentil une fois de temps en temps mais là c'était trop.

-BOMBE A TERRE TOUT LE MONDE ! Gueula-t-il.

Le roux sursauta de peur, sauta sur les sièges et dit:

-Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ! je veux pas mourir, je suis si jeune !

Grimmjow était mort de rire devant la réaction d'Ichigo.

-J'y crois pas comment t'as pu croire à ça ! HAHAHA !

-T'es malade, j'ai eu super peur ! Dit le roux en rassemblant les affaires dont il avait besoin.

-Bon les jeunes on se dépêche ! Hurla Isshin.

-On arrive ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils sortirent du car et le guide les amena dans le petit marché où ils allaient effectuer le début de la visite.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ^^ (qui c'est fait attendre, je suis désolé, mais là c'est sûr rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3)<p>

Réponse aux reviews:

The-E: Merci ^^ et effectivement ils vont en avoir de très bonnes mais aussi de très mauvaises (sinon c'est pas drôle ;) ) Et voilà la suite même si j'avoue j'ai pris beaucoup de temps (pour un chapitre assez court, désolé)

Celeste31: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la chapitre 2 t'as plu ^^

Ayu: Merci ^^ j'espère aussi que tu as aimé la suite.

trinity07: Merci beaucoup (vive les grimmichi !)

* * *

><p>MERCI encore pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Et j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre 2 ^^ Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !<p> 


End file.
